


River of Ice

by AHappyPup



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Family Dynamics, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, i wrote self indulgent fluff, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: Elsa doesn't want to interfere with the winter solstice festivities by telling the tribe it's her birthday, but she can't help but feel a little lonely without her family. Honeymaren has a way to remedy it though.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 286





	River of Ice

“You okay?”

Honeymaren’s words dragged Elsa out of her own thoughts. Today was good. It had been a lot, but good nonetheless. It was the winter solstice. A day of prayer and meditation and an evening of food and laughter. Elsa understood the sanctity of the day, choosing to stay in the forest rather than go home to Arendelle today.

She missed Anna. In her heart, she knew that she could send a note with Gale and she could ride Nokk home at a moment’s notice. But she couldn’t do that to her people on one of their most important days. Though she had only been with them a few months, she felt a sense of duty towards them.. They were her mother’s people- her people-, just as much as the Arendellians were her people.

It was technically her fault anyway she was feeling so lonely. Once she had found that the solstice fell on the 22nd that year, she kept it to herself that her birthday coincided with the holiday. This day was supposed to be for her people, not her. Besides, she and Anna had agreed to get together tomorrow, after the festival had ended. It would be fine.

“I’m fine, Mare,” she replied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

“Doesn’t sound it,” Honeymaren said, a small smirk on her face. She took a seat on the ground next to Elsa. “What’s on your mind, snowflake?”

Elsa gave a little smile. She’d never had a nickname before Honeymaren. She had found that she liked it quite a bit. Especially coming from her. “Just missing home a bit. And I know this is my home too, but I just- I don’t know. It sounds silly,” Elsa murmured. “Shouldn’t we be getting back to party?”

As Elsa moved to get up to return to the large bonfire, Honeymaren put her hand on Elsa’s shoulder. “Not so fast. Something’s bothering you. What is it?”

It reminded her of Anna, the way Honeymaren could be so direct and stubborn- not willing to move on until she knew what was going on. A tear slid down her cheek, her heavy heart winning out this battle regardless of what her mind wanted. “It’s not my first birthday without Anna, not by a long shot; but I really miss having her here today. And I didn’t know if Yelena would want us both here since we’re only part Northuldran, and it’s silly isn’t it?”she rambled, a nervous habit she had picked up from Anna.

Honeymaren looked at her dumbfounded. “First of all, you mean to tell me today is your birthday and you didn’t tell anyone? And second of all, of course Yelena would want you and Anna here for the solstice! Halves and parts don’t matter when it comes to family. And you are both a part of ours. And besides, do you know how many half-Northuldran half-Arendellian children were born after the mist fell?” She wrapped her arms around the other girl.

“You have a home here, Elsa. You don’t have to hide.”

“But the solstice is your most important day. I didn’t want to take away from it,” Elsa said sheepishly.

“The solstice is meant for preparing us for the new year. Being thankful for the good and reflecting on the bad. I think remembering the birth of one of our tribe members falls under that first category. Don’t you?”

Elsa sighed, not exactly sure how she felt. “I didn’t want to make a fuss.”

Honeymaren sighed as well. The longer they knew each other, the more she had learned just how much Elsa internalized herself. “Come with me,” she said suddenly, standing up.

Elsa looked at her with a raised brow, but followed along anyway. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see!”

They wandered farther and farther into the woods. The freshly fallen snow glittered in the moonlight, ice crystals mimicking the stars in the sky with their beauty. Elsa felt herself truly at peace in the scene, even the crunch of snow under her boots providing an odd comfort. When Honeymaren finally stopped them, they were in front of a serene pond, thoroughly frozen over from the winter chill. She wasn’t sure she had ever seen a more beautiful sight.

Slowly, Honeymaren made her way over to the ice, sitting down on the lakeside. “I’d take you out to glide, but it’s hard to tell at night if the ice is thick enough. Ryder and I had a bad accident once, and it still scares me sometimes,” she said a hint of sadness in her voice.

Elsa winced at the mention of Honeymaren and Ryder having an accident of their own. “Did you fall through?” she asked, tenderly.

“Ryder did,” she said with the same quiet tone. “I dove in and got him out right away. My body felt like there were a million spears being stabbed into me. And the sickness afterwards was pretty rough too.” She sighed. “But that’s in the past. And we’re here now, and I want you to have one moment of peace on your birthday. I know the parties aren’t exactly your thing.”

“And how could you know that?” Elsa asked slyly.

“You wear your heart on your sleeve, snowflake,” Honeymaren teased, poking at Elsa’s arm. It made Elsa blush. Had she really let herself go that much after nothing but concealment? “And Anna may have mentioned it before.”

Elsa laughed. Of course Anna did. She was still looking after her big sister, even from across the fjord. “Well in that case,” Elsa waved her hands with a flare before throwing them towards the lake. Icy magic flowed from her hands effortlessly. A new layer of ice spread across the lake, nearly a half meter thick- certainly thick enough to hold two people. “Come skate with me.”

Honeymaren scoffed, looking at the young woman. “With what? We aren’t exactly wearing boots with blades.”

Elsa smiled and waved her hands again. “I thought you might say that.” Beautiful pairs of ice blades formed around both of their shoes. “Come on!.” Overjoyed, Honeymaren raced out, chasing her friend onto the ice.

They glided for what felt like hours with a synchronicity Elsa had only ever had with Anna. Wherever Elsa when, Honeymaren kept up with ease. Elsa gently spun Honeymaren around, letting the world stop in that moment. In tandem, Honeymaren spun close to Elsa, letting herself be held close.

They stood there for a long moment, left alone with only themselves and the clear winter night. “Thank you,” Elsa said, breaking the silent moment. “This was perfect.”

Honeymaren smiled. “I know it’s not Arendelle, but I’m glad I could help.”

Elsa breathed deeply, laying her head on Honeymaren’s shoulder. “You did more than that.” She buried her head in a little closer, close enough to feel Honeymaren’s soft breathing. “Can I ask you something?”

She felt the woman nodded her head. “Anything.”

“May I kiss you?”

Honeymaren didn’t even give a response. Simply, she turned her head and pressed her chapped lips to Elsa’s soft ones. It was messy, but perfect and more than she could have ever asked for. “Can I ask you something else?”

“Anything,” Elsa repeated, feeling warm and dazed from the kiss.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Elsa grinned.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
